russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV News and Public Affairs
PTV News and Public Affairs ( PTV Newscenter), for is the news organization of the government-owned TV station People's Television Network. It produces the national news programs, public affairs programs, public service and sports news for all People's Television owned and affiliated television stations in the Philippines. 'Programs' 'Newscasts' * Daily Info (2017) * PTV News (1995-1998, 2016) ** PTV Newsbreak Audrey Gorricetta Princess Habibah Sarip Paudac Charmaine Espina and Ralph Obina (1988-1997, 2012) * RadyoBisyon (2014) (simulcast over RPN, IBC News Network and Radyo ng Bayan) 'News specials presentations' * Press Conference (1990) * PTV Special Coverage 'Morning shows' *''Bagong Pilipinas'' Dianne Medina Jules Guiang and Karla Paderna (2017) 'Public affairs' * BizNews (2009-2015; 2017) * Insider Exclusive Kapihan with Rey Langit (2017) * Iskoolmates: May Pakialam Ka! (2015) * Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (2017) (also broadcast on IBC, RPN and INN)Duterte TV, radio show, newspaper to go nationwide in August|publisher=[[Philippine Daily Inquirer]|date=July 7, 2016|accessdate=July 7, 2016]Mula sa masa, para sa masa: Duterte to launch own TV show|publisher=Politiko|accessdate=May 17, 2017 * Negoshow with Leo Martinez (April 22, 2017) * Public Eye (1986, 2015) * The Boardroom with Anthony Panglilinan (2016) 'Public service' * GSIS Members Hour (2005-2007, 2010) * Kilos Pronto (2017) * Pinoy US Cop Ride Along (2012) * SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo (2008–2015; 2016) * The Breaking Point (2016) * Tulay: Your Bridge to Understanding, Peace and Prosperity (2016) * Yan Ang Marino (2009) 'Intersitials and Segments' * Ang Linya ng Pagbabago (8888 Hotline Presendential Action Center) hosted by Sec Salvador Panelo Asec.Kris Ablan and Ms.Wheng Hidalgo (2016) * Du30 on Duty (2017) * FYI: For Your Information (2012) 'Agricultural shows' * Alagang Magaling (2015) * Biyaheng Bukid (2017) * Mag-Agri Tayo (1993) Travel and magazine shows * Buhay Pinoy (2012) Health * Payo Alternatibo ng Dok Alternatibo (2016) * The Doctor Is In (2009- 2017) new season 'Regional newscasts' * Balita sa Sugbo (PTV-11 Cebu and PTV-10 Dumaguete) (simulcast over Subgo TV) * Balita sa Dabaw (PTV-11 Davao) * Tutok Balita (PTV Agusan del Sur) 'Defunct' Personalities 'News anchors' * Audrey Gorriceta (Daily Info, PTV Newsbreak) * Diane Querrer (Daily Info, PTV News (6PM Sunday)) * Alex Santos (PTV News Kilos Pronto) * Princess Habibah Sarip Paudac (PTV News) * Kathy San Gabriel (PTV News (6PM), * Aljo Bendijo (''RadyoBisyon'', PTV News (6PM), The Breaking Point) * Rocky Ignacio (PTV News (6PM)) * Anthony Pangilinan ( PTV News (9:45PM), The Boardroom) * Catherine Vital (PTV News (9:45PM)) * Charmaine Espina (PTV News (9:45PM)) * Joy Gumatay (PTV Newsbreak,) * Ralph Obina (PTV News (6PM Saturday)) * Joseph Parafina (PTV News (6PM Saturday and Sunday) * Czarinah Lusuegro (RadyoBisyon) 'Public Affairs Host' * Dianne Medina (Bagong Pilipinas) * Jules Guiang (Bagong Pilipinas, Iskoolmates) * Karla Paderna (Bagong Pilipinas) * Ben Tulfo (Kilos Pronto, Pinoy US Cop Ride Along) * Erwin Tulfo (Kilos Pronto) *Rodrigo Duterte (Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa) *Rocky Ignacio (Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa) * Tony Lopez (BizNews) * Elizabeth Lee (BizNews) * Rey Langit (Insider Exclusive Kapihan) * JV Cruz (Iskoolmates) * Hessa Gonzales (Iskoolmates) * Mico Aytona (Iskoolmates) * Kat Medina (Iskoolmates) * Nikka Cleofe-Alejar (The Breaking Point) * Patty Santos (Buhay Pinoy) * Jamie Santos (Buhay Pinoy) 'Reporters' * Lala Babilonia * Juliet Caranguian * Julius Disamburun * Ria Fernandez * Kirby Cristobal * Joy Gumatay * Rocky Ignacio * Trixie Jaafar * Allan Francisco * Elena Luna * Jervis Manahan * Jarkie Miranda * Marita Moaje * Kenneth Paciente * Kim Feliciano * Eunice Samonte * Sweeden Velado * Maria. Isabel Reyes (Sports) * Arianne Mallare (Sports) * Dennis Principe (Sports) * Angel Atienza (Sports) * Khaye Asuncion (Sports) Regional Correspondents * Jonathan Llanes (PTV Baguio) * Grace Refama (PTV Bicol) * Benny Malicdem (PTV Vigan) * Peng Aliño (PTV Davao) * Eddy Arellano (PTV Davao) * Angel Dillera (PTV Davao) See also * List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network * ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs * GMA News and Public Affairs * IBC News and Current Affairs * News5 * RPN News and Public Affairs References External links * Official Website of PTV News Category:People's Television Network